As the number of networks and traffic on networks increase, bandwidth becomes a scarce and valuable resource. The expanding quantity of wireless access points, as an example, creates a need for optimized bandwidth usage. The monetary expense required to establish wired access or the reliability of wireless access points are just two examples of ways in which bandwidth reduction materially affects network topology and performance. A number of methods for compression have been introduced that provide savings to a user by reducing the amount of bandwidth required for a transmission. However, while many compression schemes allow for the exploitation of redundancies within a single transmission, they do not leverage the potential bandwidth savings available in exact packet duplication within or across different transmissions. Particularly when providing bandwidth for large numbers of transmissions, exploitation of this form of repetition can present a substantial savings in usage and improve the quality of the end-user experience.